1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus having a plurality of heads for ejecting liquids.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2005-132025 discloses an inkjet printer including four long inkjet heads arranged along a paper conveyance path, and a maintenance unit for maintenance of the four heads. The maintenance unit includes a base that is horizontally movable in parallel with the paper conveyance path; a blade, a wiping roller, and an ink suction member provided on the base; and four caps. The caps are long-shaped and arranged in parallel along the paper conveyance path so as to be able to cover ejection faces of the respective heads.
In the above publication, when the maintenance unit is at a position opposed to the heads, a so-called purge operation is performed in which the caps cover the ejection faces of the respective heads, and in this state, nozzles of the heads eject ink toward the caps. After the purge operation, the caps are separated from the ejection faces of the respective heads. The maintenance unit then moves toward a withdrawal position. During the movement of the maintenance unit, the ink suction member or an ink receiving member, the wiping roller, and the blade are sequentially opposed to the ejection faces of the heads so that ink is sucked and wiped by the respective members. Maintenance of the heads is thus performed.